


drew&rick | 19 days (2)

by goldpeak



Series: drew&rick | deployment [2]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Boyfriends, Deployment, Drew Alister - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Series, Rick Lincoln - Freeform, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, The Night Shift - Freeform, coming home, gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: A continuation of the continuation of Drew’s flashback from 4.07 “Keep the Faith.”19 days. It’s been 19 days since Drew lost his friend. It’s been 120 since he left US soil. It’s been 120 since he saw Rick. It’s also the day he gets to go home.Drew drops his bag and steps forward to meet him- and hell, as he’s enveloped into Rick’s arms, surrounded by his warmth and smell and comfort- it’s all he can do not to choke up and cry. So, he tightens his grip around his boyfriend, he clutches onto the fabric of Rick’s shirt and tucks his face into his collarbone.





	drew&rick | 19 days (2)

**A continuation of the continuation of Drew’s flashback from 4.07 “Keep the Faith.”**

**...**

19 days. It’s been 19 days since Drew lost _his friend_. It’s been 120 since he left US soil. It’s been 120 since he saw Rick. It’s also the day he gets to go home.

He feels bad being excited to leave. Because even though he gets to go home to his family and his friends and his boyfriend, the rest of the soldiers are still here, without their friends and family and their boyfriends. Granted, not a lot of them have boyfriends.

Up at the crack of dawn as always, he’d boarded the plane taking him back to the US only a few hours after. He’d have a stop at JFK before continuing to San Antonio, where the man he’d been itching to see for the past 120 days, would pick him up.

He lands at JFK on time and gets breakfast in the terminal, and he cherishes his first civilian meal even though it’s from McDonalds. Sandwich and fries. It’s good, and he feels guilty eating it, because he knows if Rick were here he’d lecture Drew on the health detriments of the meal and then he’d give Drew half of his salad and Drew would eat it just to make him happy because Rick’s proud smile when Drew eats something organic or natural is worth giving up all the fries in the world. Well, most of them, at least.

He texts with Rick the entire time he’s sat in the terminal, waiting for his next flight. They talk about what Rick had for breakfast, how Drew’s first flight was, and then they played 8-ball over iMessage for way too long.

It’s with regret that he bodes a temporary farewell to Rick, but he has to turn his phone off as the doors seal on his plane.

_See you soon. Love you._

He hits send and switches to airplane mode before turning his phone off.

-

A few hours later, in San Antonio, his plane hits the ground running and not long after, he’s the one running.

Well, jogging.

He maneuvers his way to bag claim, snatches up his bags, and then drags them out to the curbside and looks for the familiar truck that he knew would be driven by Rick.

His phone buzzes with all the messages he didn’t receive while he was flying.

_Hey, you US bound yet?_

_We need to meet for lunch!_

_Missing you at the hospital. Dinner soon?_

_On my way!_

Only one of those catches his attention- the final one. From Rick. Who else?

A few minutes later, the truck pulls up along curbside and hurriedly parks, and soon a tall figure is stepping out of the cab and striding towards Drew.

Drew drops his bag and steps forward to meet him- and hell, as he’s enveloped into Rick’s arms, surrounded by his warmth and smell and comfort- it’s all he can do not to choke up and cry. So, he tightens his grip around his boyfriend, he clutches onto the fabric of Rick’s shirt and tucks his face into his collarbone. The two of them rock back and forth, neither making an effort to move. Drew’s legs go a bit weak and Rick holds him up.

Finally, they peel apart, but only by about an inch. Then, Rick’s cupping Drew’s face in his calloused hands and Drew’s melting into the touch and then they’re leaning forward and finally their lips are pressed together- and dammit, if Drew lets out a little whimper, who gives a crap?

He’s missed this.

His lips work against Rick’s, desperate and messy and full of need and he really, really doesn’t want to pull away but they’re two guys kissing at a busy airport...in Texas.

So, they break away, but Rick’s hands stay on Drew’s jaw, and his own face is split with a grin which Drew can’t help but return. His heart feels lighter, his stomach full of butterflies, and he really wants to kiss him again.

So, he does. And if anyone else has a problem with it, Drew will kick them in the shins. Repeatedly.

Rick instantly gives in and slides a hand around to rest on the back of Drew’s neck, his tongue pressing against the seam of their lips, and then he nips at Drew’s bottom lip and the latter jumps a bit, a smile interrupting the kiss as he laughs a little.

“Let’s get home before everyone else gets a free show,” Rick teases, his breath light on Drew’s face. Drew nods, smile still lighting up his face.

-

The instant that door slams shut behind them, they’re all over each other again. Drew’s frantically trying to toe off his boots without taking even a finger off of Rick- and so they stumble to the living room, against the wall, to the couch, and finally, down onto the said couch. Drew straddles Rick’s hips, Rick’s pressed up against the armrest, and soon their shirts are discarded on the floor, followed by belts and eventually, everything else.

-

Drew’s certain that this is the best feeling in the world. ‘This’ being feeling completely sated, pleasantly breathless, his limbs tingling, panting – all whilst laying atop his boyfriend, who is in a similar state. A hand strokes up and down his back, breath tickles the shell of his ear, and he nuzzles farther into the crook of Rick’s neck, seeking more warmth.

“Missed you,” Rick whispers hoarsely, throat a bit raw. “Missed this.”

Drew can only nod, not having caught his breath just yet. Rick huffs out a laugh and tips his head against Drew’s, presses a kiss to his temple, and lays back.

“Shower?” Drew mumbles, pushing himself off of Rick a bit.

Rick grins mischievously. “As you wish.”

-

They’re...busy...until fairly late. It’s 10 PM by the time they make it out of their bedroom, both moderately clothed, to eat dinner.

“What do you want?” Rick asks, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Hm... call me weird, but I’m craving an omelet right now.” Drew shrugs, smiling bashfully.

“Babe, it’s 10 PM,” Rick chuckles, but he grabs a pan out of a cupboard and turns on the stove.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Drew concedes, stepping forward and slipping his arms around Rick’s bare waist as the latter drops a piece of butter into the pan.

“Why, because I’m half naked and making you food?” Rick teases, twisting behind to give Drew a quick peck.

Drew rests his head on Rick’s shoulder, humming thoughtfully. “That may be a part of it.”

Rick snorts with laughter.

-

“This...is so much better...than what the military tried to pass off as eggs. I think they were tofu and food dye,” Drew concedes, stabbing another piece of the food with his fork and gesturing slightly enthusiastically. “I didn’t know how much I needed this.”

Rick sits across from him, eating his own omelet, smiling adoringly. “You’re such a dork, you know that?”

“Why? Because I’m ranting about omelets at 10:30 PM? Leave me be!” Drew points at Rick with his fork before stealing the piece of omelet off of it.

“I can’t believe I’m dating you,” Rick laughs, shaking his head.

“You love me!” Drew protests as he shovels more omelet into his mouth.

“I do,” Rick agrees.

-

A half hour later, the two of them have finished eating and leave the dishes in the sink in favor of curling up in bed together for a movie.

Rick’s propped against the headboard, naked from the waist up. Drew’s laying with his head pillowed on Rick’s shoulder, his face tipped up as he noses along Rick’s jawline, pressing soft kisses to the fine stubble as he does.

“Mmgh,” Rick mumbles, tipping his head down. “Tickles.”

Drew pokes him in the side, to which Rick squeals. “Don’t tempt me!”

“Evil,” Rick hisses playfully, slipping an arm around Drew’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Ooh, is that Marley and Me?” Drew asks, and Rick stops scrolling through the TV guide.

“That it is,” Rick nods, selecting it and suddenly the adorable puppy is on their bedroom TV. “Might I remind you that last time we watched this, you cried for an hour.”

“It’s just so cute!” Drew exclaims.

-

The movie over, the bedroom dark, the only sound the steady pitter-patter of rain on the roof. Warmth and comfort are the things Drew is feeling right now- he’s tucked up under Rick’s arm, head resting on his chest, leg draped over one of Rick’s. He’s got one of Rick’s hands tracing shapes up and down his ribcage and the other combing through the hairs at the back of his neck. A comforter is tucked up to his waist, his head nuzzled into Rick’s neck. His entire body is tingling enjoyably and after his eyes fluttered closed a while ago, he hasn’t opened them since.

He feels Rick’s chest rise and fall rhythmically with his breathing, and he matches his own breathing to Rick’s without even thinking about it. He hums pleasantly as Rick’s fingers trace over a sensitive spot on his neck, tipping his head as they ghost back over it.

It’s all so calming.

No gunfire, no snoring of other soldiers, no wind rustling. No tanks chugging by outside, no groups of soldiers chattering outside the tent, nothing except the rain and their breathing.

Rick’s fingers skate over Drew’s lower rib, catching on a scar between them, tracking along his side, back to his spine.

No stress, no worrying about when their next attack will be, no worrying about who’s gonna die next- and if it’s gonna be him. No worrying about if whoever’s in the med tent that week is gonna live.

Rick’s fingertips scrape gently, tingles erupt along Drew’s skin, and then they’re back drawing shapes and words on Drew’s stomach.

No concern. No concern about himself, about his soldiers, about Rick, about anyone else.

The hand at the base of his scalp moves up, sliding through his fine hair, traces the shell of his ear.

“I love you,” Drew murmurs, his voice muffled against the skin of Rick’s neck, his breath warm on the latter’s skin.

“I love you,” Rick whispers back, tilting his head to make eye contact with the man sidled up to him.

The hand playing at Drew’s ear comes forward and cups his jaw, tipping it up. Rick’s eyes flit down to his lips and they lean closer, their lips pressing together lightly, almost cautiously. They kiss gently, full of adoration and love, not of arousal or need. Chapped lips scraping together, soft breaths, a lick of tongue.

Rick tastes like rain, of comfort, of familiarity and home. Drew can’t get enough, and he whines against Rick’s lips, his tongue smoothing along his boyfriend’s bottom lip.

“Needy,” Rick mumbles as they part temporarily, his mouth moving along Drew’s jaw. The latter tips his chin up, giving Rick better access to his neck, and downright whimpers when his teeth scrape along a sensitive spot.

Touch. Contact. Closeness. Drew craves it, he needs it, and he loves it. He misses it most when he’s away from Rick. He has spent days wrapped up in Rick’s arms, legs tangled together, their breath mixing, fingers tracing scars and soft edges and planes of muscle.

Drew’s eyes flutter open as Rick tongues along his jawline, and he tips his head down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss once more. He works his own lips against Rick’s, humming in contentment, as Rick’s press against his own. They break apart, and Drew lays his head next to Rick’s.

He could spend hours with his lips ghosting along Rick’s skin, working against his mouth, nipping at his collarbone or licking at his neck. Nosing along his jaw, nuzzling into his neck.

A bolt of lightning splits the sky, temporarily illuminating their room, allowing Drew to see the blissed-out face of his boyfriend. His eyes half shut, cheeks rosy, lips parted. Drew smiles.

“Pretty boy,” Drew murmurs, laying an arm across Rick’s chest and cupping his hand against Rick’s stubbly jaw.

“That’s my line,” Rick replies quietly, a slight smile appearing on his face.

A similar smile crosses Drew’s expression and he chuckles breathily, only one thought in his mind as he looks into Rick’s stormy blue eyes.

“I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
